A little Knowledge...
by Achilles-Heel
Summary: A little knowledge is a dangerous thing... (Demando+Usagi)
1. Courting 101

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, no any characters therein. I also do not own the quotations taken from William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream.  
  
  
**A Little Knowledge**  
By: Achillies-Heel  
  
  
  
  
  
_Captain of our fairy band,   
Helena is here at hand;   
And the youth, mistook by me,   
Pleading for a lover's fee  
Shall we their fond pageant see?  
Lord, what fools these mortals be!   
_   
-Puck, A Midsummer Night's dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The average teenager will have a sexual impulse every ten seconds.  
Even with the darkness that hung like a thick curtain in the court, Demando could see his brother's face burn a bright crimson.   
Revolting. A waste of energy.   
Demando began turning pages, apparently disinterested now that he had come to understand the depth and scope of the teenage brain.  
Where did you acquire such a... book? He demanded, turning the narrow booklet in his hands, as though looking at a map.   
Saffire corrected.  
Demando focused sharp crimson eyes on his brother.   
It was given to me at school. My teacher called it sexual education.  
At this, Demando arched a silvery eye brow.  
And the results of this...education? Was it effective?  
Saffire remembered the wide, pulsating eyes of his other classmates as the sex-Ed period rolled on for what seemed a century.  
Yes. They were hypnotized. It was as if they had absolutely no will of their own.  
Demando lowered his gaze to the flimsy paper between his fingers.  
Is that so? An intrigued smile touched the corner of his lips. Saffire bowed his head, hoping that whatever plot his elder brother was hatching it did not directly involve him. Partaking in _physical_ education with humans was humiliating enough.   
I want to learn more... The pamphlet fluttered to the ground and was replaced by a slender column of glass.   
I wish to learn of courting rituals.  
It shall be done. Saffire bowed deeply, hiding the slight twitch that surfaced along the corner of his eye. Demando waved his hand dismissively, though the gesture lacked harshness. Saffire sank back into the darkness, until he was no longer in the cold, empty courtroom.   
Every ten seconds. How weak these mortals are when faced with their own carnal nature. Demando mused, and brought the glass to his lips.   
The red wine was sweet and spicy on his tongue. It danced, caressed, and spilt into his mouth- weaving sweetness and spice together until both became one, dark and light, soft and sharp, agony and glory,white and gold, pale and silken. Pure heat poured over his cold limbs, waking his skin to each heady breath and touch- and before the hot liquid had burned down his throat, the glass was empty.   
The glass was abruptly slammed back to it's resting place, where it crumbled within his hand like sand.   
Demando's shoulders rose and fell, his breaths shallow. Her eyes were dark and hooded with desire. They burned into his very soul. Every inch of his body shook before those tantalizing blue eyes. A fierce want that he kept locked away growled and rattled its cage.   
Every ten seconds... Demando repeated, questioningly.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Is even a word? O.o; 


	2. Chocolate...?

Disclaimer: I do not own the quotes or characters.  
Dedication: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story- you know who you are! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
_Tempt not too much the hatred of my spirit;   
For I am sick when I do look on thee!  
_ -Demetrius, A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
You know how these nega creeps operate! If they had a single thought that didn't involve world domination, they'd probably explode!   
Rei's right. You have to admit, there is a distinct pattern between our enemies.   
Yeah, they all have personality complexes!  
Usagi observed her friends, who were conversing vigorously. She said nothing and simply watched them with subdued blue eyes. It had been a long, lazy day. Lita stretched with a yawn, leaning back against the willow's tree trunk. The five friends were in their favorite hang out- the park. After the arcade was discovered by thousands of high school freshmen, the girls had decided that they needed some fresh air anyway. Curled up beneath a particularly shady willow tree, the girls talked and relaxed, enjoying the peace and quiet. All except one.   
Laying on her back, Usagi stared up into the blue sky. The conversation she had been following took a turn for the worse; they dropped the subject of the super villains psyche, and instead delved into an equally heated debate about which was better: sex, or chocolate?   
Chocolate has all the perks, and none of the bother!   
Yeah, but chocolate melts everywhere!  
And that's a_ bad_ thing!?  
How would you know, Lita?  
  
What about you, Usa-chan? Ami cut in smoothly.  
Usagi felt something poke her head.   
Usagi-chan? Wake up!   
Sitting up, Usagi turned to look at her friends. She felt badly that she couldn't be more enthusiastic, but something was gnawing at her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was there, like a caged animal. It paced and sometimes roared loudly, as if demanding her attention.   
But what was it?  
Earth to Usa! Lita said dryly, chewing on a blade of grass. Minako poked Usagi again, this time square on the nose.  
Tell me when this gets annoying... She said somberly, concentrating hard. Usagi rolled away from her, grumpily.   
Leave her alone, Ami reasoned, and Usagi smiled. She could always count on Amy.   
Maybe she doesn't feel like talking about, well... She trailed off, noticing the silly grins on her friend's faces.  
Ami finished with dignity, lifting her chin slightly.   
Well, then let's talk about chocolate. After all, none of us have actually done the deed, right? Lita scanned the four girls. Rei looked down at her hands, Minako studied her fingernails, while Ami shook her head.   
Why don't we go to the mall...? Minako suggested, her face brightening. Today, she had money to spend.   
But it's such a gorgeous day! Lita exclaimed, throwing up her arms in a care free gesture.   
Usa-chan can't spend it sulking inside a stuffy mall!   
I'm not sulking! Usagi said crankily, curling herself into a tight ball.  
We can stop by that new chocolate shop, Lita... Minako said temptingly.  
Lita sat up, decidedly. Nodding to Minako, she advanced on the unsuspecting blonde. Grabbing her feet, Minako waiting for the signal from Lita before she lifted Usagi from the warm ground. With Lita at one end and Minako on other Usagi cried out in protest as they carried her from the park, Rei and Ami bringing up the rear.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Always Have A Plan Of Attack...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor the quotes.  
  
  
_I'll put a girdle round about the earth   
In forty minutes!   
_- Puck, A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
_   
Saffire bowed his head, thinking dryly that the only progress he had made was to discover he thoroughly disliked humans.   
I have a full report at your disposal, Sire.   
Demando regarded his brother impatiently.   
He demanded.  
Are there no more pamphlets...? He tasted the word carefully, still not used to it's feel on his tongue.   
It appears that sex and courting are two different enterprises entirely, my King. Saffire explained, his tone clear and crisp. It had taken quite some time to decipher the courting rituals of humans from that of other less irrational creatures.   
From what I can gather, there are two distinct types of human relationships,   
Demando leaned forwards with interest.  
One: Paternal. Two: Sexual.   
What of siblings? Demando asked curiously.  
Siblings are treated with the same affection and consideration which you bestow upon me, Sire. Saffire said wryly. Demando leaned back in his chair, placing his elbows on the hard, stone armrests.   
You are not satisfied with your current status, brother? Saffire fought the urge to scream: What do you think!? when he looked up at his King questioningly. He had not called him in what seemed like ages. It was unsettling.   
With all due respect Sire, I feel that I am... he searched for the words, Unqualified to be this missions human relations officer. He finished. Demando looked amused.  
I was under the impression you thrived on research.  
Saffire was quick to reply.  
Indeed I am Sire! But In my limited research of the courting rituals of humans, I have observed that to acquire a firm and untainted understanding, your Majesty will have to discover it for himself.  
Demando considered this. Leave the royal court? Mingle with uncivilized humans?   
Saffire watched his brother deliberate, pushing the hope he felt back down into his chest. Then, an idea struck him. A devious smile crept along Saffire's mouth. Hiding it quickly, Saffire bowed his head and said If I may, Sire. I had learned that when it comes to the fair sex, humans find the direct approach most becoming in their mates.   
Demando's look of confliction cleared, and was replaced with understanding- a predatorily smile touching his normally impassive features.  
He said, the smile reaching his eyes.   
As Saffire was dismissed, a thought crossed his mind and refused to settle.  
What exactly was his brother planning?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi looked through rack after rack of dresses. Usually, the mall made her feel safe, and secure. The crowds, the smells of fast food, the music that blared out over the waves of people, who where too absorbed with bargains to notice. Drawing her attention back to the rack of brightly colored dressed, Minako held one up before Usagi triumphantly.   
Try it on! She beamed, shoving it into the crook of Usagi's arm. Usagi was about to protest when the clerk spoke from behind them.  
Can I help you? She said politely, nodding to the two girls.   
Yes! My friend would like to try this dress on! Minako chirped, pushing Usagi in the direction on the change rooms.   
Usagi said desperately, smiling at the clerk who took the dress from her and led the way.   
I'll be back, okay? Mina explained, as Usagi entered the small room doubtfully.   
It's way too expensive! Usagi argued, eyeing the red dress. It was attractive, but extremely outlandish.   
I'll be back to critique! Mina said, turning on her heel and leaving Usagi with the clerk, who looked at her expectantly.   
If you need any help, just let me know. She said soothingly, then left Usagi with the task of figuring out just how to get into the red tangle of straps and holes. Usagi untangled it from the hanger.   
Now, where's the zipper on this thing...?  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Casual Encounter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or the quotes.  
  
  
  
_I know a bank where the wild thyme blows,   
Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows,   
Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine,   
With sweet musk-roses and with eglantine:   
There sleeps Titania sometime of the night,   
Lull'd in these flowers with dances and delight;   
And there the snake throws her enamell'd skin,   
Weed wide enough to wrap a fairy in:   
And with the juice of this I'll streak her eyes,   
And make her full of hateful fantasies.   
_ - Oberon, A Midsummer Night's Dream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The rich smell rose from the pot, and greeted Demando. Leaning over the bubbling concoction, he inhaled deeply. A fury of tingles shot up his spine, the power of the potion dizzying.   
One more ingredient, and it would be flawless.  
Twisting the red flower between his fingers, Demando brought the soft petals to his nose.   
A delicate, sweet scent filled his senses; a night blooming jasmine flower. Just the right ingredient to make the potion strong. Dropping the flower into the mixture, it sank slowly into the red liquid. Demando looked into his creation with satisfaction. Saffire had been right. He had not been qualified for this particular task. Demando wondered how he and his brother were related at times- Saffire was a scientist, calculating, figuring and organizing every minute detail into a perfect theory. Himself? He was bored by science. It could explain how the flower grew, but could it explain why it pleased him to smell it? Or feel it's petals against his skin? When Demando found he could not be appeased by Saffire's scientific explanations, it was time to take matters into his own hands. The Moon family had called it sorcery. Demando called it truth. The world, and all living things in it could be altered, and manipulated to one's will- if one had the knowledge.   
This knowledge he felt had proved too great a threat to the Moon family- the black scar on his forehead a constant reminder.   
The Dark Moon family looked on Demando's religious keeping of the old ways trifling- they were enchanted by the new technology and advancements humans made to explain existence. Demando found it revolting. Did they not understand that if one spends their entire existence questioning it, existence becomes more powerful than they are?   
His thoughts calmed, as the potion smoothed into a pure red colour. It was ready. Draining the contents of the stone pot into an empty wine bottle, Demando inspected it carefully. Reaching into the red stained bottle with him mind, he felt for any imperfections. Only the smooth, endless sea of emotions spread out before him. Lust, devotion, compassion- all mixed together to make a perfect blend. Demando had to draw himself back from the feelings he reached out to- they made him almost blind with hunger. Satisfied that the potion was in proper order, Demando then poured off a small amount into a vile. It was no bigger than a thimble, and looked like a locket. Placing the vile around his neck, Demando replaced the bottle on a table that usually held his wine. It would be safe there. Not wasting another moment, Demando disappeared in a flash of black light, leaving his court room truly empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first time in centuries (well...ever), Saffire felt like dancing. There was a definite bounce in his step as he made his way from the empty courtroom, and his duties. No more school. No more homework. No more gym. No more pommel horse. The list went on, and as Saffire reached his own quarters, he stopped. Turning back towards the court room, he decided he would celebrate. After all, had he not brilliantly escaped final exams? It was too perfect! Demando had taken to the idea of finishing the research for himself, and Saffire was free from the ball and chain of human existence for good. Reaching the court room, Saffire pushed the immense doors open. They rumbled in protest. The first thing Saffire noticed was how vacant the courtroom felt without his brother's presence. Walking towards the throne, Saffire felt a slight unease at it's emptiness.   
The King will not be long...' he reasoned, picking up a bottle of red liquid from it's place by the throne's side. Saffire had never understood what compelled his brother to engage in human activities, such as drinking. As he lifted the bottle from it's separate table, Saffire noticed a strange board with black and white squares on it's surface. Beside the strange board was an open case- holding a contraption made of wood and thin, sharp strings.   
Another human activity,' he thought with a grimace.  
What does he find so fascinating about them?' The pattern was almost hypnotizing- and Saffire puzzled over it as he filled his glass with thick, red liquid. Bringing the glass to his lips, Saffire took a cautious sip. Then, a hardly gulp; and did not take a breath until the whole glass was drained. Tearing the glass from his mouth, Saffire tried to breathe deeply, but the air refused to remain in his lungs. Staring at the bottle with wide eyes, Saffire couldn't help but relish the feel of the hot wine racing through his body. It was thrilling! Every drop sent his taste buds reeling in extacy!   
Without a second thought, Saffire reached for the bottle again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demando stared darkly at the thin curtains which separated himself from the golden nymph who had disappeared behind them. They were an awful shade of green, and felt like sand paper beneath his fingertips.   
Sumimasen, Sir!   
No sooner had Demando touched the irritating barrier that kept him from her, then a firm hand tugged urgently on his sleeve.   
The voice repeated. What was this odd woman on about? Did she not know to whom she was speaking? It should have occurred to Demando to tell this woman _exactly_ who he was, but one thought pounding through his veins- Usagi. Ignoring the woman's protests, Demando parted the curtains with a sweep of his arm. The world crashed to a halt- and Demando feasted his eyes on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was standing in what looked like a closet, but even in such an unattractive place she took him away to somewhere warm and radiant. There was a full-length mirror along the back wall, and Demando could see her bending forwards, fidgeting with the straps on her shoes. She was wearing a long robe, which looked utterly exotic to Demando. It seemed to wrap about her in the most enticing of places- and leave bare what was even more intimate. It had no sleeves, leaving her shoulders exposed. His eyes took in her image fully, and he realized with delight it had no back either. Her smooth skin was illuminated in the shaft of light that crept into the small room as Demando held the curtains back. Her slender back rippled with muscle as she straightened herself, to look into the mirror. What she saw was far from expected.   
Usagi gasped sharply, as she found two dark crimson eyes locked onto hers. Her hand caught the cry that threatened to escape her throat; a cry of fear, surprise, and something else that she could not name. The image reflected in the mirror did not move. He was pale- his skin smooth, like ivory. His features were sharp and so well defined Usagi wondered if he was actually made of flesh and blood, and not of stone. His hair was a tangle of silk that fell to his shoulders. It was startlingly white. A single strand fell across his temple, as if deliberately disobeying the rest. Usagi's hand fell from her lips, staring at the image with as much fascination as it was at her. He was a creature of unearthly beauty, caught within an average clothing boutique.  
Usagi whispered, praying that the clerk had not abandoned her with this strange and ghostly man. Then, the image did something she had not expected; it smiled at her. It was not an apologetic smile, or even an embarrassed smile. It was a slow, deliberate smile. A rush of fear shot through her as his eyes roamed shamelessly over her body. His smile became wider as his eyes traced down her bare back, to where the dress was yet to be closed. Usagi felt her skin flush with a sudden heat, as his intense gaze traveled back up her body. His eyes were too intense, and Usagi felt her stomach flip painfully. Those eyes spoke clearly to her; demanding, yet confident that they could simply take what they wanted. It made Usagi shiver. Suddenly, his hand dropped the curtains, and he took a step towards her. Frozen to the spot, Usagi watched with growing alarm as his body moved closer. He was overwhelming, and Usagi found herself reaching for air. The breath caught in her throat as he lifted one pale hand, his fingers inches from her bare shoulder. Glancing up into his face, Usagi saw that the smile had vanished. When his fingertips touched her skin, Usagi drew in a sharp breath. Biting her lip hard, Usagi found that she could not move- or speak. His eyes fell from hers, and followed his fingertips as they drew down the length of her arm. The touch was so light, Usagi felt the urge to lean further into it, if just to feel more. Demando hadn't noticed the irritating clerk's absence, and right now the only sensation he felt was pure fire. Her skin was soft. When she bit her lip, Demando wanted nothing more but to replace that bite with one of his own. She was hypnotizing- and Demando knew that now he had felt her breath on his skin he would be under her power eternally. Her cool blue eyes rose to meet his. Words welled up from deep within his chest, burning his throat and making his mouth dry. Demando knew there was something he wanted- needed to say to her. But with her so near, the words only surfaced in fragments. Beauty, pain, fire, hot, taste, want...  
Excuse me, Sir. This is a restricted area. If you will come with me-   
He's a pervert! Miss, oh Miss are you alright!?   
Suddenly, Demando's hand was unceremoniously slapped away from Usagi's supple, inviting skin.   
You should be ashamed of yourself! Spying on innocent girls! The clerk did not flinch as Demando turned his head to regard her murderously.   
Get him out of this store, at once! She shot at the rather bemused security guard, who noted the look of flushed pleasure that radiated from the girl. She turned confused blue eyes on the white-haried man in question, who looked back at her steadily.   
You'll have to come with me, Sir. The security guard placed a firm hand on Demando's arm. For every action, there is an equal reaction; and Demando's reaction left the security guard protruding from a rack of fluffy and terribly overpriced coats. The clerk shrieked, the shoppers gawked and Demando smiled with satisfaction. Before the struggling security guard had a chance to reach for his walkie-talkie and request a tranquilizer gun, Usagi had slipped from the change room and grabbed Demando's hand. Pulling him from the store, Usagi did not notice the look of desire that followed her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. How the heck do you spell e-x-t-a-c-y? Yup. School's paid off. -_-;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Making First Contact...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor the quotes.  
  
  
  
_Fare thee well, nymph: ere he do leave this grove,   
Thou shalt fly him and he shall seek thy love.   
_ - Oberon, A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
They ran. Usagi still gripped his hand within hers, and when they were a safe distance from the mall, Usagi slowed. She continued to walk, not quite knowing where she was going, but knowing that she did not want to let go of his hand yet. She had never had anything happen to her like this before- and she was acting on impulse. When a smooth, deep voice brushed past her ear, she stopped abruptly.   
Tell me my_ aillse_, where is it you take me with such haste? The question held a note which made Usagi blush. His voice was thick, and possessed of an accent she could not recognize. It fit him completely.   
I don't know... She answered in a whisper, still not fully in control of her own voice. They had entered the park, and were now standing on the lush grass. Her eyes moved restlessly across the endless sea of green.  
Have you not found what you are looking for...? Demando let his eyes wander down the curve of her back, to where the zipper still remained undone. His fingers immediately rose to feel her smooth skin again.   
I have. He explained simply, and Usagi thought instantly of a devious child. When she felt something warm and wet caress her shoulder, her body froze; when a sharp sting shot through her skin, Usagi gasped and spun herself away from him. He had bit her! She blinked unbelievingly up at him. First, he had rudely barged into her change room, tried to intimidate her and imposed on her personal space; not to mention assaulting an innocent security guard. Then, he had spoken to her in with that infuriating accent, made her blush and bitten her! Anger coursed through Usagi's veins. He was still watching her. Curiosity crept past the initial glower that stirred within his gaze, and as if picking up on her anger he smiled. Usagi fumed.  
Stop looking at me like that! She shot at him, taking a few steps back. She could still feel the heat of his body even at this distance. He tilted his head towards her, spreading his arms wide in a graceful gesture.   
Please accept my most humble apologies. He said with courtly tones, bowing his head.   
Stop it! Usagi hissed, glancing at the strollers who had began to stare at the couple. Demando stole a glance at the girl before him, whose very being brimmed with energy. It was intoxicating.   
You're angry...! He said, apparently pleased. Usagi looked at him quizzically.   
People are staring! She explained, stepping towards him. Her hand gripped one of his arms, lowering it quickly. Demando watched her expression change from anger to exasperation.   
They stare because they have never seen such beauty, He said, quietly. Her eyes snapped up. Her lips parted, and Demando took a step closer. His face was quite serious now, and she once again felt trapped within the intensity of his gaze. Only this time, she did not want to look away.   
They have never seen _you, aillse. _His voice was like a caress, and Usagi let a sigh escape her lips as he bent closer to her. She felt like she was falling, and as his arms brushed against her own, she ached to be caught by him. It was when his fingertips touched the base of her spine that Usagi remembered what she was wearing.   
Demando couldn't recall that he actually _saw_ the petite blonde leap behind the nearby tree, but he certainly did hear her.   
Kami-sama! Why didn't you tell me!? She thundered accusingly at him, hopping about angrily in a vain attempt to zip the pilfered dress up.  
This is bad! Very bad! She chanted to herself, unaware that Demando was now directly behind her. She stilled as cool fingers closed about hers, taking the zipper from them.  
I didn't want to. He stated, zipping the dress up. He had to admit, ingenious devices these zippers. His hand lingered on her back, enticed by the strands of pale hair that fell down her shoulders.  
Didn't want to What!? Tell me that everyone could get a nice view of my backside!? She was livid, embarrassment flushing her cheeks. This was just too bizarre for one day!  
Not everyone. He said quietly, his voice suddenly dark and devoid of humor. Usagi could feel the heat rise from his body, but this energy was dangerously dark. His hands stilled on her back, and with frightening quickness gripped her arms. Usagi was spun around, and enveloped in the most fierce embrace she had ever known.   
He said thickly, his arms tightening about her small body.   
Usagi gulped, the feel of his body against hers both terrifying and exciting. What had she gotten herself into...?  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: is an Irish Gaelic word meaning...well, you'll just have to find out! Buaha!  
(As always, if I you feel have misused, or used the incorrect word, please let me know! I am just beginning to learning Irish and Scotish Gaelic, and sometimes get confused!)  



	6. Don't Be Afraid To Seek Professional Hel...

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the quotes.  
  
  
BOTTOM: _Let me play the lion too: I will roar, that I will   
do any man's heart good to hear me; I will roar,   
that I will make the duke say 'Let him roar again,   
let him roar again!   
_   
QUINCE: _And you should do it too terribly, you would fright   
the duchess and the ladies, that they would shriek;   
and that were enough to hang us all!  
  
-_Bottom and Quince, A Midsummer Night's Dream_  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako hummed to herself, swinging her shopping bag containing two skirts and one t-shirt with a picture of a turtle on it. The mall was crowded, and that's the way Mina liked it. Full of noise, sales and clothes. Speaking of noise, she was about to consult the mall map to discover where the chocolate shop was, when she heard a delighted squeal.   
  
The magic word. A crowd of people swarmed to the entrance of what looked like a candy shop. Mina grinned, and made her way through the tightly packed crowd.  
  
Lita waved with enthusiasm, then pointed at a chocolate she had in her hand.   
She explained joyfully, popping the truffle into her mouth. Mina managed to break free from the crowd of hungry shoppers, and Lita pulled her into the shop.   
Wherf's Ufa-fan? Lita asked, and before Mina could reply Ami cut in.  
That's attractive, Lita! She said impishly. Lita gulped, then took a breath.  
I can't help it! Have you tried the orange-truffle delights' yet?   
Ami shook her head, nodding to Rei.   
We're still on the strawberry surprises'. I've saved some for Usagi-chan. Which reminds me, where is she Mina? I thought you two were off dress shopping?   
Mina couldn't contain the brilliant smile that she beamed at her two friends.   
We did. And may I say, Venus strikes again!   
What did you do this time, Mina? Lita asked gravely. Mina bristled with pride, tossing her head.   
I'll ignore that. Besides, don't you want to know where Usagi-chan is right now?  
Where's Baka-Buns? I thought you were-  
Mina burst, dancing with anticipation.  
We were in the store, when I noticed something...or someone...! Mina paused for dramatic effect.  
The group chorused. Mina grinned.  
Well, I also noticed that this someone' was not interested in the latest fashions- but in Usa!   
The three girls blinked at the Venusian. Mina sighed.  
So...of course I sized him up. Gorgeous, and with a spot of mystery! He didn't even notice he was in a woman's dress shop! Usagi-chan was oblivious, so I told her to try on a dress- and when I escaped, she was still in the change room! Mina nearly giggled with glee. Ami looked concerned.  
Are you sure that was a good idea? You don't know anything about this man.   
Yeah, he could've been in there lookin' for a dress for his girlfriend. Or maybe he's a perv-  
It wasn't like that! Mina interrupted.   
I would've never left Usagi-chan in danger. I just had the feeling I should-  
Lita grinned.  
Exactly. Besides, I was on my way back to the shop now to see if the match has made contact! Turning on her heel, Mina disappeared back into the throng of chocoholics. Ami, Rei and Lita followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Oh give meee a home_!   
The empty court gave a horrific echo. It was like a tomb, and as Saffire sat in the King's throne he imagined a thousand mummies- like the ones he had seen in the movies- all bowing before him. Saffire had been busy since his brother's absence: he had enjoyed a game of hide and seek and related every Earth melody he knew to this attentive audience.   
_Where the buff-a-lo's roam...! _The mummies like his singing. He could tell.   
Raising the empty wine bottle high Saffire declared himself to be Emperor, and also indicated that he had a particular fondness for sausages. Not just any sausages- no, the good old fashioned beef sausages. No syrup.   
I bid you, fly my mummies! Fly! he cackled, then swung the bottle to his lips. After a few minutes of retched waiting Saffire looked into the bottle, frowning.   
What's this? No more...? Glaring out at his subjects, Saffire decided he would very much like more wine. The heady taste had already turned bitter on his tongue. Pulling himself up as regally as he could with a chess board on his head, Saffire waved a hand.   
_Hellooo_! Subjects! He called cheerfully. The mummies, now mingled with a few buff-a-lo's hushed and gave their full attention to their Emperor.   
I've made an i-m-p-o-r-t-a-n-t decision. He paused for effect.  
We shall get more wine!   
The court erupted into cheers, and Saffire held up a hand to quiet them.   
And after that, we shall all have sausages!   
The subjects blinked.   
Then more wine!   
Cheers.  
Wait! But first, we must find the he who keep-ith the wine!  
Blink.  
My brother!  
Cheers once more, and Saffire rose from his brother's throne.   
Mummies away! He declared, snapping his fingers. Nothing happened. Saffire stared blankly at his hand.   
He exclaimed, reaching for the chess board that had been flung from his head. Placing it back on his head carefully, Saffire clapped once and turned himself around. Then, he snapped his fingers.  
...._that's what it's all about_!   
Instantly, he disapeared in a column of blue light.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Things were not going according to plan. The vile around Demando's neck remained full, and the more he was in Usagi's company the further it crept from his mind. At the moment, her body was close, and her lips even closer. So, he did what any evil villain in his position would do; he kissed her nose. Usagi's eyes grew as wide as saucers. His lips drew back slowly. That was not what he had anticipated. Why did reason abandon him when faced with her? Then, their eyes met, and he knew. When his lips lowered within an inch of her own, Usagi gathered all her strength, and pushed. He didn't budge. He drew back of his own will, a look of amusement dancing across his face. Usagi felt an instant chill in the absence of his warmth, but refused to move.   
What do you think you're doing? She asked hotly, backing away from his inviting smile. His fingertips trailed down her arms, to drop by his sides.   
Kissing you. He explained in a matter-of-fact way. His eyes flickered over her parted lips, and he took a step closer.   
Just. Stay. There! Usagi exclaimed, holding up a hand warningly.   
Or what...?   
Usagi felt her temper rise. What planet was this guy from!? Taking another step back, she felt something hard hit her back. It was the tree.  
She said threateningly, adrenaline rushing through her body as he drew nearer still.   
The words brushed past her ear, as he bent close. Soft hair tickled her temple, and she caught the soft scent of jasmine on his skin. Suddenly, his fingers tilted face up to his.   
Do not be frightened. I won't bite, I promise... He could feel her warm breath on his lips- and was so enthralled that he did not notice the look of fury in his nymph's bright eyes. So it came as quite a surprise when a certain part of his anatomy was hastily introduced to Usagi's right knee.   
You needed a bit more colour. Usagi stated with triumph as she watched his face turn a vivid shade of green. He crumpled against the tree, trying to gather that air that had been knocked out of him. When he did not reply, Usagi became concerned. Reaching out a hand, she placed it on his shoulder, lightly.   
It was your own fault...are you okay?   
No sooner did her hand touch him, than her waist was caught between two strong hands.   
  
His mouth crashed down on hers. Like a spark, his lips ignited a fire so hot it tore through her body and turned her insides to ashes. It was over all too soon when he tore his mouth from hers. She could feel his chest rise and fall with her own, and dragging her eyes from his she stared wonderingly at his mouth; his lips parted and moist. They wanted to be kissed again. Demando waited patiently as if expecting her to finish what she had been about to say. Usagi simply opened her mouth, then shut it again.  
Demando did the first thing that came to mind; he laughed.   
You are... He panted, leaning his back against the tree trunk   
Usagi couldn't tell if his laugh was sane, or quite the opposite- but it was infectious none the less.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank those who reviewed this story! As always, feel free to send me suggestions, rants, raves and other interesting tidbits ^_^  



End file.
